Not our little girl
by CharmedSuperGirl
Summary: When Jessica started getting ill her parents did everything they could to get her better. But as she deteriorates they become increasingly more worried, what was wrong with their daughter? I suck at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**So hello there! I've decided to start a new fic, the idea kind of came to me a couple of days ago. Now a few things to clarify before you start reading. I know the age of Jess doesn't line from when her parents were together but that's because its my fic and I'm just making it up as I go along haha. Simon is still Peters son and Leannes adoptive child. I'm not sure if people will be interested in this so it's a short chapter to start off with in case people aren't interested, if you want to read more then drop me a review :)**

She rubbed her eyes and blearily looked at the clock to the left of her on the unit. It was just after 8am and the sun peeking through her curtains had woken her up. She could hear her Mother rattling about in the living room and kitchen cleaning. The room to the left was quiet, meaning her brother was still out for the count, which she was glad off considering the foul moods he had been in lately.

She pushed the duvet off her and stretched out before wrapping her arms tightly around herself, the room cool compared to the warmth from her bed. When she walked through to the living room her Mother stopped and stared at the tired eyes of her child.

Leanne: "You didn't sleep well again then?" she asked, wrapping her around Jessica who had walked into her body for a cuddle.

Jessica shook her head and she felt Leannes breath on her head as she let out a long sigh. She pulled out a seat at the table and Leanne walked over to the kitchen, pouring a glass of milk and putting it in front of the girl.

Jessica: "I last looked at the clock around 2, then I woke up at least every hour until 6, then the last two hours were solid sleep so it's an improvement"

Leanne: "You still look knackered, drink your milk" she instructed.

Jessica: "I don't want anything" she shook her head turning her nose up at it.

Leanne: "Jess you need to have something in your stomach, drink it" she said firmly with a look that Jess knew not to argue with, so she nodded and slowly gulped it down.

Jessica: "Are you working today?" she asked.

Leanne nodded: "Yeah I am, what's your plans for today?"

Jessica: "Is my Dad working today?"

Leanne: "Yeah he is"

Jessica: "Well then I'll just come to the bistro then if that's ok, I promise I'll stay out the way, I just don't want to be stuck here with Simon he's been in a right foul mood lately"

Leanne: "Yeah that's OK, just bring something to keep you amused" she answered, avoiding the remark about Simon.

Jessica: "Can you help me to get ready again, it's too sore when I try to do it" she asked, referring to her broken arm that was in a cast and sling.

Leanne: "Of course I can, the sooner it heals the better you're getting dark circles under your eyes" she noted looking concerned.

Jessica: "I know I just can't get comfy, telling you now that's the last time I play footie with Simon and his mates anyway"

Leanne chuckled slightly and the two went off to her room so she could ready. They left just over half an hour later, Simon was still in bed and Zeedan was going to be in shortly to see him. When they arrived in the Bistro Steph and Nick were stood behind the bar chatting.

Nick: "Oh well this is a nice surprise, what are you doing here?" he asked Jess holding his arms open for a hug.

Jessica: "Well it seems if I want to see either one of my parents it has to be at work seen as you's are both here so much" she half-joked, hugging her father in the process.

Nick: "Well it's going to be a busy lunch but quiet for dinner, why don't me and you go for dinner and then you can stay over? If your Mum says it's alright"

Jessica turned and looked at Leanne and gave her puppy dog eyes, fluttering her eyelashes at her. Leanne laughed and nodded her head.

Leanne: "Of course you can" she answered, thankful that she could have some time alone to talk things through with Simon.

Jessica: "You's two are the best" she grinned to the two of them and skipped off to one of the empty booths, pulling out her drawing pad and pencil.

Jessica meant what she said, unlike a lot of kids she barely argued with her parents, despite everything that has gone on, she coped well despite only being 11, just 2 months younger than Simon. She was a minature version of Nick, they would sometimes joke that if you cut off her long blonde hair that she'd look exactly like her father. She might have had her fathers features but she had inherited her mothers sensitivity and fiery temper. The rare occasion that she did argue with any of her parents, she would blow like a volcano that's been lying dormant, her temper spewing like hot fiery lava that's been contained for decades. Mind you, she'd almost instantly regret it and the spend the next few hours crying and apologising because she felt bad.

Nick and Leanne were standing at the bar and Leanne caught him staring over at her with a look of concern on his face.

Leanne: "What's wrong?" she asked giving him a nudge and breaking him out his trance like state.

Nick: "She still doesn't look great does she?" he said, noting the pale figure over in the booth, her trousers hanging off her slim waist more than normal.

Leanne sighed and shook her head: "No, I'm starting to worry. She puts on a smile but I can see she's feeling the strain. She's getting worse with her sleep and her appetite is next to nothing I'm practically forcing her to eat. And the headaches are increasing too, but the doctors keep saying it's cause of her arm. She's not sleeping cause she's in pain, so then she's tired and that gives her headaches blah blah blah, even though I've told them it started before this"

Nick: "Make another appointment for next week, if she isn't any better then I'll take her and push them to do something"

Leanne nodded: "Thanks, we need to do something anyway cause theres not going to be much of her left if she doesn't eat more"

Nick: "I know, I'll make her something just now, hopefully she'll eat a bit. Nachos?" he asked.

Leanne: "Yeah she might eat them actually, you know what she's like for cheese, we'll try it anyway"

Leanne watched from a far as Nick placed the food down in front of Jessica, who smiled and thanked him but once he'd turned his back she screwed up her faced and pushed them away from her. Leanne felt her heart sink that little bit more, feeling at a loss of what to do.

Nick: "She's already pushed it away hasn't she?" he asked coming back and noticing the look on her face.

Leanne nodded: "I'll go and speak to her, it's that or we make her soup cause it's easier to digest but she has to have something"

She sat down opposite her daughter who raised her head and couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw the look on Leanne's face.

Jessica: "Mum, I'm not hungry" she stated firmly trying to get it through to her, sick of the same routine.

Leanne: "Jess you have got to eat, seriously or you're going to end up in hospital because you're too thin"

Jessica nodded: "I know I am, and I miss food but I'm just not hungry, please stop forcing me to eat, it just makes me feel sick" she replied, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, the strain of whatever it was starting to show through.

Leanne moved to the same side as Jess and put an arm around her pulling her in close as the girl sobbed softly, Leanne running her thumb back and forward over her daughters hand.

Nick: "Hey are you's alright?" he asked coming over and noticing the two of them.

Jess lifted her head to look at her father but just let out another sob and put her head back down, her mother pulling her arms around her a bit tighter.

Leannes eyes had started to fill too: "Phone the doctors, this has gone on long enough. We need to sort this now"

 **There you have it, thanks for reading!**

 **CharmedSuperGirl**

 **x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone a longer chapter this time! Thanks much to everyone who reviewed! Please review again, it gives me so much incentive to write. Can I also apologise for any silly mistakes, or spelling or grammar mistakes. I dont have a checker on my laptop.**

 **Anyway I hope you's enjoy the next chapter.**

"If I have to see one more doctor I swear my head will explode" she said walking out of the childrens hospital hand in hand with her mother, her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

This was her third appointment in 4 weeks, the doctors were being really thorough. Jessica was still none the wiser but the doctors had warned Leanne and Nick there was a chance it could be cancer because she had such a high white blood cell count. They had prescribed anti-sickness medication and pills for her headaches in the meantime and she was starting to feel a difference. She'd been able to sit with Simon the last couple of days playing video games with her brother, who'd been increasingly nice to her when he seen how ill she was getting, the glare from the tv no longer too much for her sore heads. Her appetite still wasn't the same but Leanne and Nick were learning not too push her too much now, cause otherwise she'd end up crying because they were pressuring her or eating to shut them up which was just making her vomit.

Leanne: "Well that's the last until the results kiddo, hoepfully they can find out what's wrong and start treating you eh" she said, her stomach dropping remembering the possibilities.

Jessica nodded: "Since I was brave getting blood taken can we go out for lunch?" she asked smiling at her mother.

Leanne chuckled: "Yeah we can, I'm just happy if you have an appetite!"

Jessica: "I don't feel too bad today, I could definitely eat. Nandos?"

Her eyes lit up at the prospect of lemon and herb chicken and although it wasn't a place Leanne was keen on she couldn't say no.

As they were walking back along the cobbles towards the bistro, Jessica wrapped her arms around Leannes arm and leaned her head in as she continued walking.

Jessica: "I've had such a good day Mum" she smiled contently, happy not to be crippled with headaches or nausea.

Leanne: "So have I, it's a pity it has to end now" she said sadly.

Jessica: "I know but you need to go to work and it's my night with Dad, once I'm better then we can have more days" she grinned.

Leanne smiled back at the 11 year old, sometimes wondering how she got so lucky. The two walked into the bistro and Nick immediately went to his daughter to hug her.

Nick: "How did it go?" he asked gently, holding her arm in his hand, looking at the pink plaster covering the spot where she'd had blood taken hours earlier.

Jessica shrugged and jumped up onto a stool: "It was fine Dad, they just took blood and I had to go in one of they big machine thingys"

Nick: "An MRI?" he chuckled.

Jessica nodded: "Yeah that, but it didn't take long. Then Mum took me to Nandos and we went a walk about town before coming back here"

Nick turned to Leanne who had taken his place behind the bar: "Nandos?" he asked in disbelief with raised eyebrows.

Leanne: "She ate the lot too, today has been a really good day for her appetite" she said the relief clear on her face.

Nick: "Brilliant news! What you up to whilst your Mums working then?"

Jessica: "I'm staying with you tonight Dad?" she stated but asked at the same time.

Nick: "No you're staying with me on Friday night, tomorrow?" he answered looking confused.

Jessica: "Dad, today is Friday, not Thursday!" she moaned shaking her head.

Jessica: "So does this mean I can't stay with you?" she looked at him with a disappointed look and Leanne was glaring at Nick.

Nick: "No of course you can, I just need to make a phone call" he said pulling his phone out his pocket.

Leanne: "Did you have plans?" she asked as she poured a glass of orange juice and pushed it over to Jessica.

Nick: "Yeah with Carla, it was just dinner but we can rearrange for another time" he smiled.

Jessica: "You do remember that your girlfriend is called Erica right? Although not gonna lie Daddy dearest, you and Carla are a much better match" she winked.

Nick: "Me and Carla are just friends, and you need to start getting used to Erica, she thought the world of you, and still does despite what you did last weekend" he said seriously.

Jessica burst out laughing, a mouthful of orange juice spurting out with it, as she relived what happened the previous weekend.

Leanne: "What did she do? Why didn't I hear of this?!" she asked looking between the two.

Nick: "Because we spoke about it but she obviously hasn't learnt her lesson"

Jessica straightened her face up: "Oh come on Dad I said I was sorry, lighten up it was funny"

Nick turned to Leanne: "She put a spider in Ericas hair"

Leanne turned round wide eyed at Jessica who was still trying to stifle her laughter but she cleared her throat and looked down at the glass in front of her to avoid her mothers glare.

Leanne: "Jessica Toyah Sarah Tilsley!" she fumed.

Jessica: "Oh did that really warrant the use of my full name?! Come on she's like the same age as Gran, it's weird"

Leanne: "I don't care, as long as your father is happy that's all that matters you hear me? I hear anything like that again and you'll be grounded for life. Be nice from now on" she scolded, pointing her finger seriously.

Jessica nodded: "Ok, I'm sorry" she grumbled.

Nick: "It's fine if you promise you'll be nice from now on?"

Jessica sighed: "Fine I'll be nice. Now about dinner with Carla, don't cancel, I don't mind tagging along"

Nick: "What, really? I thought you wanted to go bowling?"

Jessica: "She can come bowling too? I like Carla" she said looking keen to see the woman.

Leanne: "Doesn't like Erica but likes Carla, I need to have serious words with her" she grumbled under her breath as she put glasses away. She couldn't really blame her though, there were times when Simon had went to stay with his Dad and Carla and they'd taken Jessica for the night too if Leanne and Nick had to work.

Nick: "Ok, I'll go and give her a phone" he smiled removing his phone from the breast pocket on his suit jacket and going outside.

Leanne leant down on the bar in front of Jessica: "So a spider in her hair then?"

Jessica: "I know it was cruel but they're so ill suited Mum, you's are better suited and we all know how that turns out each time so that's saying something"

Leanne couldnt help but laugh: "I know, but you have to respect your fathers choice in women ok"

Nick: "Right come on, we'll go back to the flat and get changed then pick up Carla"

Jessica: "Awesome!" she said, Leanne puckered up her lips to say goodbye but her face dropped when her daughter jumped off the stool. She smiled when she realised she was coming round the bar for a hug as well.

Jessica: "Love you Mum, I'll see you at lunch time tomorrow" she said waving goodbye and taking her fathers arm.

They were in the flat and Nick had changed into clean clothes and Jessica was pulling straighteners over her long blonde hair. Nick walked into the youngsters bedroom and stood pointing to his outfit.

Nick: "Do I look ok?" he asked as if he doubted his clothing choice.

Jessica: "Why do you care if you and Carla are just friends?" her eyebrows were raised and a cheeky smile was spread across her face.

Nicks face dropped and he turned around and walked back out the room as his daughter chuckled to herself knowing she was right, she just wished he could see how perfect they could be together. The front door knocked and Jess turned off the straighteners and fixed herself in the mirror before walking out the room.

Jessica: "Hi Carla!" she grinned happy to see the woman.

Carla: "Hey kiddo long time no see" she smiled back. Jessica walked forward and gave her a cuddle. Carla felt her heart warm at the gesture, she always got on well with her, much better than her and Simon ever got on anyway.

Jessica: "I've missed you! With you and Peter not together anymore then there's not really any reason for me to come round anymore"

Carla: "Hey my doors open for you anytime if you want to come round for a chat or if you're bored" she answered genuinely.

Jessica: "I'll keep that in mind"

Nick: "Right shall we get going?" he stated rather than asked as he ushered them out the door.

Carla: "Where are we eating anyway? And we haven't decided who's driving and who gets to have a glass of wine"

Jessica: "Dad can drive so you can have a glass of wine cause he's a gentleman, and I think that new restuarant in town should be good so we'll go there" she said decisively.

Nick: "Are you making all the decisions tonight?" he asked, eyebrows raised as he looked down at his daughter.

Jessica: "But Daddy, I've got an appetite today so we should go somewhere that I'll actually eat their food, besides I had to get needles stuck in me today to get blood out" she spoke looking at him with puppy dog eyes and a petted lip.

Carla laughed: "Oh she's good"

Nick couldn't help but smile: "Put the lip away, we can go there"

They ended up getting a taxi so that both adults could drink, and when they arrived in the resteraunt Nick picked one of their best bottles of red for the two as Jessica sipped on a glass of coke. The three were sat chatting whilst they waited on their food being brought to them.

Carla: "Are you still doing dancing Jess?"

Jessica shook her head: "I got bored of it, I want to do karate now!"

Nick: "And that will be for a few weeks then she'll want to move onto something else"

Jessica: "No I won't, I'll stick this one out!"

Nick: "Like you stuck out the dancing right? Or the gymnastics? OR the..."

Jessica: "Yeah yeah I get it I get it. But this time it's different. Anyway, speaking of gymnastics, the European finals are on Sunday night so can we watch it when I stay over?"

Nick: "You're staying on Sunday night too?" he questioned with a confused look.

Jessica: "Are you serious? Do you even remember you have a daughter sometimes Dad?"

Nick: "Of course I do don't be silly but you don't usually stay Sunday nights"

Jessica: "Duh I know I don't but it's the holidays remember! Mum gave you a list of how it was going to be split"

Nick: "No need to be cheeky Jess"

Jessica: "I wouldn't have to if you would look keep track of when you were seeing your kid"

Nick: "Ok I'm sorry I'll write it on the calendar"

Jessica smiled: "Thank you, so am I still able to stay Sunday?"

Nick: "Yeah but Erica is coming over so we can tape the gymnastics and watch it on the Monday ok"

Jessicas face dropped: "It's fine I'll just stay with Mum that night then"

Nick: "Why because you don't want to see Erica?" he snapped, a hint of anger in his voice.

Jessica huffed: "I don't see why I have to like her"

Carla: "Well she's important to your Dad and he needs you both to get on Jess" she spoke softly trying to reason with her.

Jessica: "I just think there are better suited women out there for him and who have better potential as stepmother material" she said seriously as she darted her eyes to Carla, which Nick seen but it went unnoticed by the factory boss.

Nick: "I thought you said you'd try?" he said sadly this time, he wouldn't tell her but he wouldn't be with a woman who his daughter didn't get on with.

Jessica: "Fine but I'm not promising anything. Can you tell her to stop being so touchy feely when I'm around though it grosses me out. And can we watch the gymnastics on Sunday cause I really don't want to wait till Monday I've been looking forward to it for weeks"

Nick: "I'll tell her about the 'touchy feely' but we're not watching the gymnastics" he answered putting his foot down.

Jessica: "Then I'm not coming, I'm not trying to be difficult but you promised when it was on we'd watch it and have a night on the sofa in our jammies with snacks but now cause 'Erica' is around then we can't"

Nick went to open his mouth but Carla cut in.

Carla: "Why don't you come watch the gymnastics with me, then go to your Dads and spend time with them both but only if you really make an effort with Erica? And that way it means we get to spend more time together"

Jessica nodded as she thought over the proposition and looked to her father: "Well, can I?"

Nick: "Yeah I suppose then, I did promise. As long as you behave for Carla"

Jessica: "Of course I will, thanks Carla" she grinned and picked up her fork stabbing into the piece of steak that had been put down on the plate in front of her. Nick mouthed 'Thank you' to Carla with a grateful smile.

The three enjoyed the night, Jessica falling asleep in the taxi back and Nick carrying her up to her bed and sitting with Carla for a couple of hours, becoming more aware of his growing feelings for her.

It wasn't long before Sunday night came and Jessica went to her fathers to drop off her stuff then over to Carlas. She knocked loudly and smiled seeing the brunette who had already put on a pair of Pajamas and a dressing gown.

Carla laughed at the girls giraffe onesie and let her in.

Jessica: "I walked passed 2 of the neighbours in the short distance from my Dads to here, they looked at me like I had two heads" she laughed.

The two settled on the couch, Carla had provided Pizza, popcorn, juice and sweets. At around 9pm Carla felt the 11 year olds body slowly flop down sideways until her head was resting on the older womans shoulder.

Carla: "You should go home kid" she spoke softly to girl whos eyes were closed, sleep quickly taking over. She felt her shake her head and murmur 'soon' before snuggling in closer. Carla put her arm around the girl, feeling strangely attached to the child, strange for her anyway. The next thing she knew she was being woken by Nick. Carla flickered her eyes open to see him looking down.

Nick: "Sorry I did knock twice, now I know why you's didn't answer" he chuckled.

Carla: "Oh sorry what time is it, we must've both nodded off"

Nick: "Its fine, has she been ok?" he asked as he gently picked up his sleeping daughter and held her in his arms, her small frame making her easy to carry.

Carla nodded: "Yeah she ate well and behaved, she nodded off about 9 o'clock I must have been right behind her"

Nick: "Well get yourself off to bed now, thanks again for having her"

Carla: "It was my pleasure, you've got a great kid there Nick"

Nick nodded and smiled: "I know, I'll see you later"

A few days later Leanne recieved a phone call from the hospital asking her and Nick to go in to speak to them. Leanne had already been in herself as she'd started falling ill herself, same symptoms as her daughter who had been improving health wise but had become increasingly clingy with her mother knowing she wasn't well and having witnessed her brothers temper towards their Mother a couple of nights before.

Walking through the hospital Leannes stomach was flipping in multiple somersaults. They'd left Simon with Zeedan and Jessica had reluctantly agreed to stay with Erica. When they were eventually called into the office they were shocked to be greeted by both Jessica and Leannes doctors.

Leanne: "Both of you?" she asked confused.

Dr one: "I was in the area and I'd already been in contact with your daughters consultant so we figured we'd do a consultation together"

Nick: "Ok, so why you have you called us hear then? What have you found?"

Dr two: "Well I've checked everything and it seems Jessica has just been suffering from a really bad viral infection, have the tablets been helping?"

Nick: "Massively, she's almost back to normal"

Dr two: "Well that's great then, we'll just need to slowly decrease them and keep an eye on her, but she'll be just fine"

You could see the two parents visibly relax at the news.

Leanne: "That must be what's wrong with me then, I must have caught her viral infection"

Dr one: "Actually Leanne, your test results showed different" he answered, his face grim.

Leanne: "What do you mean?"

Dr One: "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but you have malignant tumours in your brain, I'm afraid it's cancer"

 **And that is how I leave it. I had planned to do this storyline totally different but this new idea came to me and I'm going with it. Please review.**

 **Thanks,**

 **CharmedSuperGirl**

 **x**


	3. Authors Note

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but if you want to continue reading this fic then I'd appreciate you read this cause I need your input.**

 **I want to respond to a review that was left for me yesterday which upset, and quite frankly annoyed me. One of the things the review said is that a fanfic about a child with cancer is inappropriate, so I just want to address a few things.**

 **Number 1 - It's fanfiction and I'm free to write about any topic I choose to. I respect that some may find it upsetting but in that case then exit the page and do not read it.**

 **Number 2 - If the whole two chapters had been read they would have realised my fic isn't even about a child with cancer! I**

 **Number 3 - Even if I had chosen to write about it, then that would have been totally my choice. These things happen in everyday life and I like to input real life issues into my fics because it can raise awareness and make people more understanding to certain topics.**

 **Number 4 - Theres a storyline coming up in Corrie where Hope is diagnosed with Leaukemia, are you going to write to them and tell them they're inappropriate?**

 **Number 5 - Please don't speak down to be as if I am insensitive or inappropraite, a friend of mines passed due to cancer when we were in our teens and I also have family members that have passed, I understand well the implications of this illness.**

 **Number 6 - I just want to point out again that my fanfic ISNT EVEN ABOUT A CHILD with cancer, really feel the need to reiterate that.**

 **Lastly, I'll respect peoples views and opinions, however this has totally knocked me and upset me to the point where I actually considered deleting the fic. Yesterday I totally felt like I was being made out to be a really awful person, and that bothered me. Can anyone else let me know if I've upset them in any way with the storyline I'm following cause it's never been intended. I'm very open to critisicm but please make it constructive.**

 **To the reviewer - the next time you want to have a pop at someone at least make it justified, this is also the second negative review you've left on one of my fics and I really don't know why you feel the need to. If you don't like the fic then why not just press the little 'X' in the top right hand corner and get off the page. Yeah I get the whole freedom of speech blah blah blah but I don't understand why someone would go out their way to be negative to someone knowing that it will bother them. No one likes negative reviews, it's not nice. However if constructive, if theres something that can be tweaked and you know why, then they can be useful.**

 **Thank you for reading this, let me know whether people would like me to continue cause if not I'll just scrap the fic,**

 **CharmedSuperGirl**

 **x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I just want to say for starters, thank you so much for all of your support on the previous note. I'd also like to thank the reviewer who it concerned, for his apology (No hard feelings)**

 **Sorry for the long update I've been so busy with work and University, I'll try and do them sooner but I did hit a bit of a block with this fic too so that didn't help.**

 **I'm trying to handle this subject as sensitively as I can, and it is a really difficult issue to tackle so if anyone has any concerns regarding anything in the fic then please feel free to drop me a message. I also don't know how quickly they'd be able to tell how bad it was so anything thats wrong medically I do apologise.**

 _Cancer._

The words were still ringing in her ears as she sat silently in the car back to Coronation Street next to her ex-husband. She felt numb as she tried to process it.

 _I'm sorry, but it's terminal._

There, the pain striking her right in her heart and the tears filled her eyes. She was going to die. She wasn't going to get to see her children grow up.

Her stomach dropped when that thought flitted passed her mind, how could she even possibly tell her children that their Mother was going to die.

Nick: "Do you want to go straight back?" he asked softly, placing his hand on her knee.

Leanne nodded as she blinked back the tears: "I need to tell the kids, this is going to break their hearts, it's breaking mine"

Nick: "Do you want me to come with you?"

Leanne: "Yes please, for Jess, she'll need you there"

 _6 months to a year_

She wasn't even got to make it to see her children as teenagers. And Simon, her mind was full of worry as she thought about what would happen to him. Nick would raise Jessica, she didn't have to worry there, but Simon?

Nick dropped her off at the flat before he went back to his to collect Jessica. Walking into the flat his heart filled with a heavy sadness watching his daughter sitting laughing at the television, so care free.

Jessica: "Hey Dad! What did the hospital say?" she asked worried, unable to read her fathers expression.

Nick: "You're fine it's just a viral infection. Pop your shoes on though your Mum and I need to speak to you and Simon"

Jessica: "Am I in trouble?"

Nick: "No you're not in trouble, just get your shoes on eh" he said softly.

Erica looked to Nick with a look of confusion and he just shook his head.

"Later" he mouthed to her and she nodded to show her understanding.

Leanne was standing in the kitchen leaning over the counter when Jess came back in with Nick right behind her. She immediately went to her mother for a hug, Leanne glad of the comfort but her eyes filled once more as she realised what she was losing. Nick went to Simons room and he came out and sat next to his sister on the Sofa.

Simon: "What's going on?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows, his gut feeling telling him whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Leanne: "I don't know how to tell you's this, but when I was at the hospital they told me that I'm not very well"

Jessica: "What's wrong with you?"

The word caught in Leannes throat before she could even get it out. She cleared it and tried to blink back the tears but it wasn't working anymore.

Leanne: "I have cancer"

Jessica: "You'll be ok though right? They can cure it nowadays? You're going to be ok?" she rambled as her world came crashing down around her and tears started to fill her own eyes.

Leanne: "Mines is too bad now, I've got months, maybe a year. I'm so sorry kids"

Simon got up and put his arms around his mother but Jessica was still sat as the tears poured from her eyes but she made no sound. Nick went to put his arm around her but she jumped back from his embrace so quickly that even he jumped with fright.

Jessica: "This can't be happening. They have to do something surely they can? You can't die Mum"

Nick: "Theres nothing they can do baby, honestly we've asked"

Jessica: "But how am I meant to live without you? I don't want you to die" she cried.

Leanne: "You will get through it cause you're strong baby, and you'll have your Dad ok, you's will both be fine" she said looking between Jess and Simon.

Jessica: "I can't deal with this, I can't...I just can't" she shook her head and turned and ran out of the flat, Nick hot on her heels. As she ran along she was watching her feet pounding on the pavement rather than looking where she was going and she felt herself run right into someone.

Carla: "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Jessica looked up at the woman with a tear stained face and tried to get the words 'sorry' out but she just kept sobbing. Carla instantly softened her expression and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

Carla: "Jess what's going on to have you so upset?" she asked sadly.

Nick: "There you are! Jesus you keep me fit" he said panting from running.

Jessica: "Leave me alone Dad I can't be around you's right now, please" she said sadly looking round at him but returning her face to where it was, cooried into Carla.

Nick: "Your Mum is really upset Jessica you need to come home, every minute you have with her now is precious"

Jessica: "Don't play the guilt card with me Dad, I need time away from you's to process this, our whole lives are never going to be the same again"

Carla: "Why don't I take Jess back to mine, and I'll bring her over once she's calmed down?"

Nick looked from Carla to Jessica then nodded his head allowing them to walk off together, Carla with arm around the girls shoulder. Once in the flat Jessica dropped herself onto the couch and put her head into her hands as she sobbed loudly. Carla bent down in front of the girl and took her hands cause her to look up at the woman.

Carla: "What's going on Jessica?" she asked gently.

Jessica: "My Mum has cancer, she's got a year at most. And I don't know how I'm meant to live without her" she let out a cry and the woman moved quickly to the young girls side and enveloped her into a hug, allowing her to let it all out. The two sat there for what felt like forever, as Jessicas cries slowed and soon she lay there against the woman in silence.

Carla: "Are you ok?" she asked as she ran a hand over the eleven years olds head smoothing her hair. She felt Jess nod her head but she didn't speak.

Carla: "Do you want to go home?"

Again she felt Jess nod her head and the two set off back to Leannes flat.

The brunette knocked on the door and the blonde opened it with a look of relief at seeing her daughter had returned. Jess silently walked into her mother as she started to sob again, putting her arms around her waist tightly.

Leanne: "Thank you for bringing her home, and sitting with her" she said looking at her gratefully.

Carla: "No problem. Jess you know where I am if you need me, day or night. And Leanne if theres anything I can do"

Leanne nodded: "Thanks"

She managed to get Jess over to the couch where the girl cuddled in tightly to her mother, feeling safe cocooned in her arms. Every so often her sobs would subside but they'd return shortly after. Leanne tried to soothe her as much as she could but nothing she could say would make it better and she knew it.  
Simon was in his room having already had his moment with his Mum, he could hear his sister crying from the other room but he felt it was best to leave the two alone. Jessica fell asleep that night wrapped in her Mothers arms.

It didn't take long before Leanne started her chemotherapy, although she knew she wouldn't be cured, they said it might slow it down slightly but more so they wanted to relieve her symptoms. It totally drained her though and she was quite sick with it, so Simon had went away to stay with his Dad for a while and Jessica was staying with Nick.

Nick and Erica had split up much to Jessicas delight, and he had gotten together with Carla which made her even happier. She was struggling slightly getting used to staying with her Dad full time, she missed her Mum even though she seen her most days but it wasn't the same. Their whole routine was different, they found they were clashing a lot more than they used to because of spending so much time around each other. Nicks only saving grace was Carla, who'd stepped right up and was giving them both so much support.

It was just after 7pm when the flat door opened and Jessica walked in. Nick and Carla were sat on the sofa with the TV on.

Nick: "How was your Mum tonight?" he asked as his daughter took a seat on the other couch.

Jessica sighed: "Not good, she looks awful. We just lay and watch TV, I made her a cup of tea but she couldn't even keep that down"

Nick: "Did you manage to get something to eat?" he asked changing the topic slighty, he found it difficult to speak to her about his ex-wife, cause there is nothing he could say to comfort his daughter.

Jessica: "Yeah I ate" she lied, and she wasn't fooling anyone.

Carla: "What did you have?" she asked with raised eyebrows being able to see right throught the 11 year old, able to read her like a book almost as if she was her own.

Jessica: "Food" she replied with attitude.

Nick got up off the couch and moved towards the kitchen area: "I'll make you something, what do you want?"

Jessica: "Nothing" she answered him shaking her head and turning her nose up at the prospect.

Nick: "You need to eat, Jessica" he spoke firmly, his patience wearing thin slightly with her, they were constantly having to convince her to eat.

Jessica: "Yeah well I don't want to" she spoke back as firmly as he did to her.

Nick: "Jessica this is getting ridiculous you need to start eating" he snapped at her.

Jessica: "I'm not hungry!" she shouted back, her temper flaring quickly.

Nick: "Well why not? Are you feeling sick again or what?" he questioned but you could still hear the annoyance in his voice.

Jessica: "Maybe because my Mum is dying so believe it or not sometimes I don't feel like eating! All I can think about is how soon I'm going to be here and the only place I'll be able to visit her is in a cemetary and I just can't cope with that. Life will never be the same when she goes and I can't bear it"

She was still shouting. But she was crying too. Tears streamed from her eyes as her body shook as the sobs took over and she could do nothing but cry her heart out. Nicks face softened and he moved forward to hug her but she stepped back.

Jessica: "Just leave me alone" she said putting her hand up in front of her to block him getting any closer and she walked off to her room.

Nick sighed and sat down on the sofa: "What am I going to do?" he asked Carla.

Carla: "You just keep doing all you can to be there for her, you're doing your best. It's not you she's angry at, she's angry at cancer. She's angry her Mum is dying. But your the only other person on Earth that she loves as much as Leanne so she's lashing out at you. She will get through all this, but it's going to be so hard and she needs you"

Nick nodded: "You're right, thank you. I don't know what either of us would have done without you"

Carla: "You'd have managed" she said softly, meaning what she said.

Nick: "Will you go talk to her? Right now I'm just pissing her off, I think she finds having you here quite comforting"

Carla nodded: "Of course I will"

She knocked gently on the girls door but no reply came, she pushed the door open nethertheless and let herself in. The room was dark apart from a lamp that sat on the bedside table. Jessica was lying curled up on top of the duvet facing the window, little sniffles coming from her. Carla noted how small she looked on the double bed, considering she was 11 she was still pretty small for her age. Carla walked slowly over and without saying a word climbed onto the bed laying down right next to the child putting an arm over her and pulling her in against her. She felt Jessicas hand clasp around the arm she'd just placed over her as the girl started to sob again.

Carla: "Shhh, it's ok" she soothed.

Jessica turned over so they were lying facing each other, Jess' face now just mere centimetres from Carlas. The girl felt a thumb rub over her cheek as Carla wiped away her tears.

Jessica: "Carla I'm so scared" she choked out as she started to cry again.

Carla pulled her in tightly: "That's ok, it's ok to be scared. Everyone is scared baby girl, but you'll get through it. You're strong ok, and you're going to have everyone here to help you through it. Your Dad loves you to pieces and he'll be right here by your side and so will I. Right now you need to focus on your Mum and looking after yourself, she needs you strong right now and you won't be if you don't eat"

Jessica pulled her face away from the woman: "Ok, you're right. I'll eat"

Carla let out a sigh of relief: "Good girl, come on back through and I'll make you something"

She sat up and held out her hand, she felt the young girls interwine with her own and the two walked back through to the living room. Jessica let go off her hand and went over to Nick, dropping herself on the next to him and cuddling in, feeling his arm around her. She took in a deep breath and the smell of his familiar aftershave was comforting to her.

Jessica: "I'm sorry Dad" she said sincerely, lifting her head to look at him.

Nick: "It's ok, don't you worry about it" he said softly as he ran a hand down the back of her head.

Carla: "Super noodles?" she asked holding the packet up to Jess, knowing it's something she never normally turns down.

Jess nodded her head: "Yeah, thanks Carla"

Nick mouthed over thanfully as he looked at the woman with gratitude and love.

Once she had eaten she cuddle back into her father, falling asleep quickly, tired from the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on that day.

It was going to be a long time before she'd step off that rollercoaster, but for now she was happy as she slept, in the safety of her dreams once again.

 **Please please update guys!**

 **Thanks,**

 **CharmedSuperGirl**

 **x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well this was an incredibly hard chapter to write. And I have no shame in admitting that I sat and cried writing this. I really hope to have done this justice.**

 **See when you see these things in the movies, it's so easy to convey the emotion that person is feeling. But by writing it, its so so difficult cause I'm trying to paint the picture that's in my head for yous to imagine and see it how I do. So yeah, this has been so hard.**

 **Please review and thank you once again for your continued support.**

The moon shining in through the gap in the curtains just slightly lit up the small body that was writhing around in the bed as her face contorted in fear. Her t-shirt was twisted round her from all the movement. Beads of sweat rolled down the wrinkles on her forehead and onto her face. What started off as quiet moans soon turned into screams.

"MUM! NO, MUM! COME BACK!" she screamed.

In the other room Nick had just flickered open his eyes, he sat up and rubbed them, slightly confused as he was half asleep trying to make sense of what was going on. The screams got louder and at the side of him Carlas eyes shot open and she knew straight away what was going on. Bouncing out of the bed she headed straight to the room right next to theirs without a second thought.

She sat on the side of the bed and gripped the girls shoulders gently, giving her a shake as she said her name. The screams stopped as Jessicas eyes opened and she saw Carla sitting in front of her. She sat forewards and leant her head onto the woman as she sobbed quietly.

Carla: "It was just a bad dream darling" she soothed as he ran her hand up and down the 11 years olds back, feeling the wetness from her tears seep through the silk robe and onto her skin.

Nick walked into the room wrapped in his blue dressing gown and put his hand on Carlas shoulder: "I'll take over from here, you go back to bed, thank you"

Carla placed a kiss on her forehead: "Goodnight sweet girl"

Nick lay alongside his daughter and held his arm out, she shuffled along the bed and lay her head on his chest as she let out a deep sigh.

Jessica: "I dreamt she died again" she sobbed.

Nick: "Shh baby it's ok" he soothed, but his heart was weighed down with a heavy sadness because he knew that very soon he was going to be consoling her just like this but her worst fears will have came to light and it would no longer be a nightmare, but reality.

Leanne had deteriorated quickly. The cancer wasn't responding to the chemotherapy and she had to be taken into hospital whilst they tried to manage her condition. She was weak and pale. The doctors had warned them it wouldn't be long, Jessica or Simon didn't know but they could tell something wasn't right.

The next again day Nick took Jessica into the hospital as he always did, but this time Leanne asked Nick to leave her alone with Jess.

Leanne: "Come lie beside me kiddo" she whispered, her voice breaking, her whole body was so weak, and so thin.

Jess lay alongside her Mother and took her frail hand in hers.

Leanne: "Baby, I've not got long to go now, so I need you to know..."

Jess: "No Mum, please don't speak like this" her voice quivered as her emotions threatened to take over.

Leanne: "Jess please listen to me. I need you to know how much I love you..." her own voice broke as the tears started to fall. She cleared her throat and continued.

"And I know it's not going to seem like it but you'll get through it. You've got your Dad, and your brother. It'll feel hard but you can do it. You're going to have the most amazing life ahead of you, you're so smart, and so beautiful. You and Simon make me proud every single day"

She had to stop as her emotions took over, and Jess by this point was sobbing her little heart out. She rolled over so she was on her side and placed her arm over her mothers stomach holding on tightly.

Jessica: "I don't know how I'm supposed to live without you" she cried.

Leanne: "You'll do it baby, and I'm going to be right there by your side through everything. Your first date, your graduation, when you get married. I'll be right there, you might not be able to see me, but I'll be there baby, I promise you. And if ever you miss me you just speak to me, I won't be able to answer but I'll be listening"

Jessica: "I love you so so much Mum" she sobbed.

Leanne: "I love you too baby girl, more than anything else in this world"

Jessica had to leave shortly after, her mother was tired and she still had to have her moment with Simon. Jess practically had to be prised off her Mother, crying once again having to say goodbye but promising her she'd see her in the morning.

The car ride back was quiet, Nick couldn't find words to comfort her, and he didn't think there was any anyway. Arriving back into the flat Jessica walked straight passed Carla and into her room, wanting to be alone. She flung herself down on the bed and cried so much she fell asleep, her body struggling to stay awake when the girl was so emotionally drained.

She doesn't know how long she was asleep. She just remembers hearing a sequence of events after waking.

The house phone ringing waking her from her slumber.

Her father speaking, but not coherent enough for her to hear what he was saying.

The phone clicking as it was put down back on the reciever.

Carlas voice as she said "Oh god"

And then Nicks as he said "How am I meant to tell her?" as his own voice shook with emotion.

That's when she knew.

Her room door opened and the light being pressed on showed the grieving faces of both Carla and Nick.

Jess shook her head vigourously as she screamed.

They don't know how long she screamed, but eventually her screams subsided into cries. Nick and Carla lay at either side as the girl tossed and turned between the two gripping onto them as she broke down completely. She eventually fell asleep again, the pain too much for her to bear.

The couple still lay beside her, refusing to move. Refusing to allow her to wake during the night and be alone when she had so much heartache.

The days passed in a blur. Jess spent most of her time barely eating, barely speaking. The rare occasion she would come out the room would be to cuddle in next to her father for a brief bit of comfort, but she'd head back soon enough.

It was the night before the funeral and Carla and Nick were getting increasingly worried about Jessica because once again she wouldn't eat. Nick was at work, he'd had to go to the resteraunt to try and keep things afloat so Carla was left along with her.

Carla: "Jess you should really eat something" she said softly to the girl who was sat on the sofa, her eyes on the TV though she wasn't watching it.

Jessica: "I'm not hungry" she grumbled.

Carla: "I know but you need to eat"

Jessica: "And? What does it matter to you whether I eat or not!" she snapped.

Carla: "Because I care about you" she reasoned.

Jessica: "Well you have no reason to. You're not my Mum! You're just the woman my Dads seeing and that doesn't give you any right to try and tell me what to do, is that clear?!" she shouted and stormed off to her room slamming the door in the process.

Carla let out a sigh and dropped herself onto the couch, she heard something being thrown then heard muffled cries. She felt out of her depth, totally unaware of what to do. Should she go through?

She didn't have to. The bedroom door opened back up and Jess appeared in the doorframe, her face tear stained.

Jess: "I'm sorry" she whimpered.

Carla: "Come here" she said softly.

Jessica went over and curled up beside Carla on the couch, feeling her arms around her protectively as the factory boss tried to comfort the child.

Jess: "I just miss her"

Carla: "I know you do darling, it's ok" she reassured.

Jess: "It's not though, I don't know what I'd have done without you"

Carla: "Well you don't have to worry about that ok, I'm right here"

Jess: "Are you going to come tomorrow? I mean you were friends with my Mum at one point"

Carla paused then went to speak but Jess cut in.

Jess: "I need you there" she said seriously as the tears still poured from her eyes.

Carla nodded: "Then I'll be there" she said as she leant her head on top of Jess' head and pulled her arms around her slightly tighter.

That night Jess went to sleep in between Carla and Nick, unable to settle alone in her own room. She eventually nodded off with her head leaning on Nicks shoulder but with Carlas arm draped across her stomach and she held onto it tightly.

Nick looked over to Carla: "At least she's asleep"

Carla: "I didn't think she would, I don't think I will"

Nick: "Neither will I. Thank you for sitting with her today, it's been hard. We'd have been lost without you"

His own eyes filled again, he'd been keeping strong for Jess but he'd been heartbroken as well. Although him and Leanne were no longer together, they still loved each other on some level, and it hurt him too. Even when he looked at Jess, the little girl they'd brought into this world together, the little girl who looked so much like Leanne, his heart would feel a stab of sadness.

Carla noticed the sadness in his eyes and used her free hand to take his: "As I told Jess today, I'm not going anywhere ok"

The two eventually fell asleep, both knowing it was going to be a hard day for all of them.

 **Right a short chapter because I'm actually emotionally drained from that - I think anymore might have ruined the importance of this chapter. I really hope I've done it good enough - please leave reviews and let me know what you's think.**

 **Thanks,**

 **CharmedSuperGirl**

 **x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! So next chapter, again another shorter one.**

 **I want to thank everyone again for their reviews and also apologise for the fact that yes I did do Leannes death a lot sooner than you's had probably expected. I found it too hard dragging it out, and these things can happen very quickly.**

 **I wanted it not to centre so much around Jess/Nick/Carla so have added some scenes with other characters too.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next one.**

Her blonde hair blew over face and she tucked it back behind her ear, clearing her view and once again she was looking down at the coffin in the dirt. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces but she couldn't cry anymore. Everyone had slowly left one by one but she stayed, her Dad and Carla waiting in the car for her.

She felt fingers intertwine with hers and she turned to see her brother. He gripped her hand tightly as he ran a thumb over it. Despite being a month apart in age, he looked older, probably cause he was taller. His head of curly hair didn't help, decievingly making him look taller than he was.

Simon: "We should go Jess" he spoke softly as he looked back to the plot.

Jessica: "I don't want to leave her" he voice quivered.

Simon: "That's not her, that's just her body. She's moved on to a better place"

Jessica: "You think?" she asked turning to look at him seriously.

Simon sighed and pulled her into a hug: "I know it"

He eventually managed to convince her to come back and they travelled back in the back of Nicks car, still gripping onto each others hands. As they pulled onto Coronation Street they saw people going into the bistro.

Nick: "Do you want to go home? You don't have to go to the wake if you don't feel up to it, everyone would understand" he said gently.

Jessica shook her head: "No I want to go, I want to see my Gran"

Stella had arrived back that morning, her flight had gotten her in early doors. Eva had already been back a couple of weeks and Gloria was stuck where she was because of severe weather storms. Jessica hadn't had a chance to see Stella yet apart from a glimpse of each other at the funeral.

Simon went back to Kens, where he was now living, just wanting to be alone. Carla, Nick and Jessica entered the bistro, Carla with an arm around the girl. As soon as she saw Stella she was quick to move forward into her Grans tight embrace. The older blonde wrapped her arms around her granddaughter tightly and she felt the young girl start to sob again.

Stella: "It's ok baby" she soothed.

Jessica pulled her head away to look up at her, wiping away her tears: "I didn't think it was possible to cry anymore than I already had"

Stella: "I thought the exact same but the tears still keep coming"

Jessica: "How long are you staying for?" she asked.

Stella: "3 weeks, but I can stay as long as you need me to"

Jessica leaned back in again: "I've missed you"

Stella: "I've missed you too, more than you can imagine"

She sat with stella for a long while, being aware of all the people around her. She could feel them watching her with looks of pity.

Stella: "Kiddo, I'm going to head back cause I have jet lag, you be ok?"

Jessica gave a small smile and nodded: "Yeah, get yourself back. I'll see you soon"

When Stella left the young girl sat in the booth, pulling her knees up to her stomach and wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"How is my favourite niece doing?" the voice asked as he sat next to her putting an arm around her shoulder.

Jessica couldn't help chuckle: "You do know you have more than one niece, Uncle David?"

David: "I know, just don't tell Bethany" he winked.

Jessica had always had a close relationship with David and she was the only one in the family who had always been able to see passed any of his flaws. She was close with all her family on her fathers side in fact, she used to spend a lot of weekends staying with her Grandma Gail and Uncle David, even when Kylie then Max came along she still used to but after they had Lily and her Aunt Sarah and cousin Bethany returned it was difficult because there wasn't enough room. She never used to be away from the Platts household even when she couldn't stay over.

David: "We've not see you in a while, the kids miss you, and so does Kylie. She wanted to be here today for you, but she needed to stay with the kids"

Jessica: "It's ok, I understand. I've just not been much company lately"

David: "Well listen, our door is always open for you ok? No matter what"

Jessica: "Thanks Uncle David, is Grandma here?" she asked looking around.

David: "She went straight home after the funeral, she had a bad headache. Your Aunt Sarah is kicking about somewhere though...oh speak of the devil" he said as he noted his sister walking towards them.

Sarah: "Shift it" she said to him and tilted her head in the direction he was to move.

David: "How charming" he said raising his eyebrows as he moved to the opposite side of the booth and allowed Sarah to move in next to Jessica. She wrapped her arms around the girl running her hands over the girls long blonde hair. She took her face in her hands and held it slightly back to look at her, rubbing her thumb over her nieces cheek.

Sarah: "How you coping kiddo?" she asked looking at the girl seriously trying to judge her facial expression.

Jessica shrugged: "I'm ok I guess. I'm trying not to think about it too much, I'm so tired" she answered.

Sarah studied the girls face closer and noted the dark circles forming below her nieces eyes due to broken sleep. Her eyes were also puffy and red from crying so much, made more prominent because of her pale complexion.

Sarah nodded: "You can tell you're knackered. Why don't you go find your Dad and head home eh, get an early night"

Jessica: "That doesn't sound like a bad plan, I think I'll do that"

The all shuffled out of the booth and Sarah hugged her, followed by David.

David: "If you're up to it tomorrow why don't you come round for your tea eh, it's pizza night" he grinned, knowing how much she used to love pizza night.

Jessica: "I'll see how I feel and let you's know, I'll see you's later" she smiled politely knowing she probably wouldn't go. She found her father and Carla sat in a quiet booth alone, they were sat in conversation but both looked up when Jess approached them.

Jessica: "Can we go home now please?" she said, looking between the two.

Nick: "Of course we can, come on"

They headed back to the flat and Jess went straight to her room, changing into pajamas and getting into bed despite the fact it had only just turned 3pm. She fell into a deep slumber, her dreams taking her away from the nightmare that was her reality. She was woken up by Nick who was sat on the side of her bed rubbing his hand over her arm gently.

Jessica: "Mmmmm?" she mumbled as she looked bleary eyed up at him.

Jessica: "What time is it?" she asked as she looked over to the window trying to judge if it was still daylight or not, but one of them had been in her room and pulled the curtains across.

Nick: "Just after 6pm, you better get up or you won't sleep tonight. Besides you'll need to have some dinner"

Jessica nodded: "I am actually quite hungry, what we having?"

Nick: "I'm ordering in, what do you fancy?"

Jessica: "McDonalds?" she asked hopefully, knowing you couldn't order that in.

Carla: "I'll go and pick it up if that's what you want" she said from the doorway.

The two thanked her and gave their orders as she headed off. Jessica still wanted to sit in her own company so sat herself up in bed and put on the television, watching iCarly repeats. She ate dinner in bed and slowly felt her mood deteriorate so turned the TV off. She lay back in the bed and turned over onto her side, the glint from the glittery silver frame caught her eye and she stretched her arm over picking up the picture. It was from when she was about 3 years old, Nick was holding her and Leanne was cuddled into the two, a perfect little family. She felt her eyes fill with tears and the pain she felt in her heart felt like it was physically breaking. She lay sobbing before getting up and going through to the living room. There Carla lay with her feet up across the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and some reality tv show on. The sound of the girls bedroom door opening caught her attention and she turned to look at her.

Jessica: "Where's my Dad?" she asked looking around her.

Carla: "He had to go to the bistro, we thought you were asleep. You should be asleep its passed 10 o'clock" she said with eyebrows raised but her voice was soft.

Jessica nodded to show she understood but her eyes filled with tears. Carlas expression softened and she put the glass down and opened up her arms.

Carla: "Hey darling come here"

Jessica moved over and lay alongside the woman allowing her to coorie her in and she sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't cry anymore. They both lay silent on the sofa, Jess eventually moved her face to side slightly so her cheek was resting on Carlas chest, the woman resting her chin upon the girls head. They sat watching the programme, neither really taking it in. Jess felt comforted as she lay there, but her heart still ached wishing it was her mother who had her arms wrapped around her.

It was just after midnight when Nick arrived home from the Bistro. Locking the door behind him he turned to face a dark room, only slightly lit by the glare from the television. He pressed on the main light switch and the room illuminated, and he was able to see his daughter lying asleep next to the woman he loved, who was also asleep but her arms were still wrapped around the girl protectively.

He managed to wake Carla up after gently nudging her a few times.

Carla: "Hey, we must have nodded off"

Nick chuckled: "You to have a habit of that, go on to bed, I'll take her through"

He lifted the sleeping girl and her arms instinctively went around his neck though she was still fast asleep. He lay her onto the bed and pulled the duvet up to her chin, tucking her in. He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave the room. As flicked the lightswitch off and grabbed the handle to shut the door, he heard a small voice come from the bed.

Jessica: "I love you Dad" she mumbled sleepily with her eyes still closed.

Nick: "I love you too baby girl, sleep tight"

 **There you's are! Please read and review. Anything at all you's would like to read? Any ideas? Let me know and if I can incorporate it into the fic then I'll try my hardest to do so.**

 **Thanks again for your continued support,**

 **CharmedSuperGirl**

 **x**


	7. Authors Note Please Read

**HI EVERYONE! Ok I know their has been a major lack of updates on all my fanfics but I am starting to get back into them again.**

 **If you want to keep up with the progress of the chapters, or ask any questions, follow my new twitter account**

 **CSGFanfiction**

 **It'll be an all round twitter to cover all my fics, also information about any new ones I have lined up. And as I said it gives you's the chance to keep in touch with me too to ask any questions regardings fics/updates or even if there's an idea for a fic I'm more than happy to mull it over and see if it's something I'd be interested in writing :)**

 **Thanks for everyones continued support,**

 **Drop by the twitter, give me a follow, pop and say Aloha :)**

 **Thanks again,**

 **CharmedSuperGirl**

 **x**


End file.
